


Double date on Valentine's day.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [52]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Alex and Kelly invite Kate and Reagan out to National City to do a double date with them on Valentine's day . Will it be a bust or will they have the night of their lives?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kate Kane/Reagan, Wendy Seager/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot fanfic i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Santino's club Mark walks up to the building and walks in as he walks in he sees one of his men and starts talking with him as their talking he starts 

laughing at something he said as their laughing Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is and smiles at it then he excuses himself to go and answer it. As 

he walks off he answers it.)

Mark: Hey.  
Wendy: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Wendy: Yeah my sister is driving me insane.  
Mark: Sounds about right.  
Wendy: Yeah. Anyway. Where are you?  
Mark: I'm in Gotham Reagan wanted to talk me.  
Wendy: Oh.  
Mark: Why you have something in mind?  
Wendy: I do. But i'm at work.

(He laughs on the other end. As he sees Ares and waves her she smiles at him as he remains on the phone then they hang up. As he walks into the club part of the 

building as he walks in he looks around it and smiles at it and then turns to look at Reagan and walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey it's one half of Kagan.

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Where the hell do you learn these ship names?  
Mark: Ask Amy and Mary.  
Reagan: But of course.  
Mark: So what's up?

(She looks at him and then laughs.)

Mark: Uh-oh. Calamity warned me i should of listened.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: I'm sorry. It's just we just got back together and we have no idea on what to do for Valentines day.  
Mark: It's called dinner and whatever else you two wanna do.  
Reagan: You're seriously no help.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: It's fine. It's just in between me stealing the journal to helping you guys find it.  
Mark: And giving it back to it's rightful owner.  
Reagan: Yeah. Magpie told me when Alice and Mouse found out they weren't to happy about her giving them the fake one and then giving me the real one back.  
Mark: I hear ya. so another words.  
Reagan: I'm just afraid we'll find someway of screwing things up this time around.  
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: I just.  
Mark: I just i don't know. I mean me and Wendy just started this up i'm not so sure she's ready to do double a date with two of my bestfriends who have screwed up more 

times then even Commander Kane could count.

Reagan: I screwed up once. Okay twice shut up.  
Mark: I would but that was funny.

(She throws a lime at him getting him to laugh at her.)

Mark: I just don't want Kate to scare my girlfriend away.  
Reagan: She's not.  
Mark: Why don't you guys just ask Mary.  
Reagan: Because we weren't aware she was seeing anyone?  
Mark: Seriously?  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: She talks about her non stop. She's even driven Luke insane.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: I.  
Mark: She's dating Ryan Wilder.

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: Oh shit.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Ryan she's Kate's new Bartender over at the Hold up?  
Mark: She's the very same.  
Reagan: I have a feeling even Mary wouldn't want Kate to scare her away given how Kate is her boss.  
Mark: Well i could be an ass say ask Calamity and Beca.  
Reagan: Now there's an idea.

(He starts laughing.)

Reagan: But then she'd hurt you for even having us ask them.  
Mark: Yeah i know.

(Then his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he smiles again then answers it.)

Mark: Hey.  
Wendy: Hey sorry to bother you again.  
Mark: You're not what's up?  
Wendy: How you feel about Double dates?

(Mark looks at Reagan who looks off.)

Mark: Depends on the couple.  
Reagan: Hey.

(He laughs at her.)

Wendy: I just got asked by Kelly if we wanted to go out to dinner with him and his girlfriend tomorrow night.

(Mark looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Severide and Kidd?  
Wendy: I knew you wouldn't be to thrilled about that.  
Mark: I'd rather do a double date with Kate and Reagan.

(She laughs on the other end.)

Wendy: Ouch.  
Mark: He's not so bad i mean Severide's a great guy. I just don't like his girlfriend. And he's there isn't he?  
Wendy: No. And even if he was i don't have the phone on speaker.  
Mark: You really wanna go out on the town with Severide and his girlfriend the Wendy Seager hater.  
Wendy: Okay now that hurts.  
Mark: Oh come on you're hot and she's just jealous.

(She smiles on the other end.)

Wendy: Okay kiss ass.  
Mark: Oh come on.   
Wendy: I know. But you're still a kiss ass.  
Mark: You're also prettier then Reagan.

(Reagan throws a lime at him only to have Ares catch it and looks at her.)

Reagan: He's being an ass.

(Ares looks at her and then to Mark.)

Mark: It's Wendy.

(She nods her head at him.)

Ares: Whipped.

(He gives her the finger.)

Ares: Nope not touching it.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Wendy: Hey.  
Mark: No we can do it. I just better not hear one peep out of her on how you're still trying to steal her boyfriend from her.  
Wendy: She does and i'll be the one who hits her.  
Mark: Oh chick fight.

(Reagan and Ares start laughing.)

Wendy: I swear you and Kelly.  
Mark: I'm sorry. Yeah okay we can go with them.  
Wendy: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night.  
Mark: That you will.  
Wendy: Okay bye.  
Mark: Bye.

(Then he hangs up with her and turns to look at both Ares and Reagan.)

Ares: What's up with Severide's girlfriend anyway?  
Mark: She's jealous that he had been working really closely with her and when she started showing interrest in someone who wasn't Kelly Severide she got annoyed with 

it.

Reagan: Seriously.  
Mark: Yeah. And believe it or not her sister has actually said the samething.  
Reagan: Okay so. Me and Kate are back at square one.  
Kate: Not really.

(They turn and look at her.)

Reagan: Why?  
Kate: Alex asked if me and you wanted to join her and Kelly for dinner in National City tomorrow night.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Ares: She's off tomorrow anyway.  
Kate: Good thing.

(Reagan looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Are right.  
Kate: Okay good. And you and Wendy?  
Mark: Yeah. But we're not as lucky as you and Reagan.  
Kate: Uh-oh. I know that look.  
Mark: Yeah. Me and Wendy get to have a double Valentines date with Kelly Severide and his bitch of a girlfriend.  
Kate: Yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Anyway.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: At least Alex's relationship Kelly's brother approves of.  
Kate: Of course he does. She's dating his sister.  
Mark: I mean't the whole thing between Kara and Lena.  
Kate: Oh.  
Ares: Wasn't aware he got a say in who she dates.  
Mark: He doesn't. But he sure seems to think so.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Kate: Do you approve of who she's dating?  
Mark: I like Lena she's a sweet woman who had to unfortunately grow up with Lex Luthor as her brother.  
Reagan: Ouch.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. I better get home and prepare for tomorrow night.  
Kate: Okay. 

(He turns and walks off as Kate looks at her girlfriend.)

Reagan: He's really not looking forward to spending Valentine's with them.  
Kate: He really isn't. I really do feel bad for him.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She smiles at her.)

The following afternoon.

(Over in Chicago Mark walks up to the OFI office and walks into the office as he walks in he closes the door and looks around it.)

Mark: Wow.   
Wendy: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.

(He walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Wendy: You came straight here i'm surprised.  
Mark: I could of gone straight to the firehouse but. I forgot their off today so.  
Wendy: Honey we really don't have to spend the whole night with them. It's just dinner and then we can go and do whatever it is you want.  
Mark: And if i wanted to do you. Could i?  
Wendy: Yes.  
Mark: Oh good.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Wendy: Is this weird?  
Mark: Just a little but i'm actually starting to get use to it.  
Wendy: Okay.

(He smiles at her and then looks around the room.)

Mark: To bad i work for the Crows i would love to investigate fires for a living.

(She smacks him making him laugh.)

Mark: What?  
Wendy: You're as bad as Serenity.  
Mark: Actually Serenity's worse then me.  
Wendy: True.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: Anyway. I just thought i'd come by and say hi before i went to my hotel.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Mark: I'll see you later.  
Wendy: Okay.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her then walks out of the office only to bump into Severide.)

Mark: Hey.  
Severide: Hey man. I didn't know you were here are ready?  
Mark: I just got here in fact.  
Severide: Oh.  
Mark: I came to see Wendy.  
Severide: Oh okay.  
Mark: Look Severide i hope you know.  
Severide: No i get it. I can't even really see why she's so set against you and Seager.  
Mark: Try because her twin sister just happens to be dating a Bellas member.  
Severide: I'm pretty that's not the reason.  
Mark: It's reason enough for me.  
Severide: No i get it. You don't like her.   
Mark: I don't. But than again. I don't have to deal with her on daily bases unlike my girlfriend in there.

(He nods his head at him as Mark walks off as Mark pulls his phone out and calls Reagan who answers right away.)

Reagan: Hey you are right?  
Mark: Have you and Kate left yet?  
Reagan: No. We're still at the air field waiting for them to say the planes ready for us to go.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Reagan: What's up?  
Mark: I just ran into Kelly Severide and well.  
Reagan: Mark she wants you.  
Mark: I realize that. But i didn't think it would test a friendship as much as it is with our's.  
Reagan: Yeah well Mark he had his chance at being with her. He chose Stella Kidd.  
Mark: Yeah i know that. And i'm glad too.

(She laughs as they hang up get told their ready to take off.)

Kate: You ready?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Hey. We're gonna be fine.  
Reagan: Kate last time you were on a plane. We nearly lost you and we had for two months.  
Kate: It's new a year and i'm fine. I have who i want back isn't that enough.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her as they both walk out of the building and towards the plane. As they get there they walk on and head for 

their seats as the pilot's get onto the plane and close up the door once it's closed they lock it up and head off towards the cockpit to get ready to fly out of 

Gotham. Minutes later Kate's feeling the plane getting ready to take off and starts getting nervous and Reagan grabs her hand getting her to turn and look at her then 

smiles at her.)

Kate: Okay so i'm nervous about being back on a plane.  
Reagan: I don't blame you i really don't.  
Kate: Okay good. Because being on this makes me very nervous.

(Reagan smiles at her.)

Reagan: We'll be okay. Like you said it's new year and you're still with us. I think we can all count our blessing's mainly Mary and Veracity.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She smiles at her as the plane levels out and their well on their way to National City for their double Valentine's day date with Alex and Kelly.)

Later that night.

(Over in National City. Both Kate and Reagan walk into Noon's restaurant as they walk in they head over to them.)

Reagan: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah. It's just we're back together and in National City with two other friends.  
Reagan: Two friends I've never met and know all kinds of things about.  
Kate: Yeah sorry.  
Reagan: No it's fine.

(As they get to them they see them talking.)

Alex: Oh come on i didn't say that.  
Kelly: Yes you did.  
Alex: I don't remember ever saying that.  
Kelly: Well you did.  
Alex: Wow.

(Then they spot Kate and Reagan walking up to them then stand up.)

Kate: Hey.  
Alex: Hey. You must be Reagan.  
Reagan: That's me.   
Alex: Nice too meet you. I'm Alex and this is my girlfriend Kelly.  
Kelly: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi. Wow this place is nice.  
Alex: It is. It's my sister's favorite place to come to.  
Reagan: Their cinnamon rolls.  
Alex: Actually yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah she's actually brought me some and they are good.  
Kate: Your sister's trying to steal my girlfriend i don't like it.

(Alex laughs at her as they sit down.)

Kelly: No she's not. She's perfectly happy with Lena.  
Kate: Yeah we heard how unhappy with Kara your brother is.  
Kelly: He's not but than again. I don't really think Kara cares.   
Alex: She doesn't. She's happy and she's always kind of a had thing for Lena but.  
Kate: Was never willing to say it right?  
Alex: Pretty much.  
Reagan: I can think of someone like that.  
Kate: Shut up.

(She laughs at her as they put their order for their food in. Once they've ordered they turn and walk off.)

Kate: Well at least with this place i don't have worry about being kicked for being gay.  
Alex: Yeah no. The owner is actually really good about same sex relationships being her. I mean they do have their trouble makers but nothing to serious.  
Reagan: Always good to hear.  
Kate: Yeah i remember when me and Sophie had met up at um.  
Alex: Kate!  
Kate: I'm are right. Just thinking is all.  
Kelly: Okay what's up?  
Kate: Being on planes still scares the hell out of me and knowing we gotta get back onto mine tomorrow scares me even more.

(They both look at her and feel bad for her.)

Kelly: Well to be honest i'm not to keen on planes. But we'd known how scared you were to get onto your's.  
Kate: No it's fine. I mean it's not. I had Reagan with me so the trip wasn't all that bad so.

(They nod their heads at her.)

Kelly: Well if ever wanna talk you know how to get a hold of me.  
Kate: Yeah i'll have to do that.  
Kelly: Are right.

(They continue on with their talk until their food arrives. Trough out their dinner date they go back and forth on things that both Reagan share about their 

girlfriends who look off trying to keep from laughing. After eating paying for their good. They all got up to leave the restaurant after leaving they walk out and 

look around the city.)

Alex: You two ready to go or did you wanna go to the alien bar that i know Kara's told you about?  
Reagan: Yeah i think that would be great.  
Alex: Okay great.

(Then they turn and walk off with them. Meanwhile over in Chicago over at one of the restaurant's there Mark and Wendy are there with Severide and Stella. Mark being 

nice and not saying much anything looks around annoyed but than feels Wendy grab his hand getting him to look at her and smiles at her. Seeing him smile at her 

Severide gets upset but quickly hides it as Mark say's something in her ear getting her to turn and look at him.)

Wendy: Be nice.  
Mark: I am being nice. I haven't punched him yet.

(She smiles at him and knows Mark's annoyed with him for kissing her when he did.)

Wendy: I pulled away i hope you know that.  
Mark: I do actually.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as they go back to their meals. Back over in National City over at the alien bar Alex Kelly Kate and 

Reagan walk inside to go and get a drink as they walk in Kate looks around it.)

Kelly: Why don't you and Alex go and get us a table while me and Reagan get us drinks.  
Kate: Sounds good. And scary at the same time.

(Alex starts laughing as they walk off towards a table. As they get there they sit down and Kate looks around the bar.)

Alex: I know it's not something you're use too but.  
Kate: What? No it's fine. It's actually really nice in here.  
Alex: Yeah in between Cadmus and the children of liberty. It's actually still in really good shape.  
Kate: So it seems.   
Alex: So if you don't mind me asking.  
Kate: You're wanting to know how i found myself forgiving Reagan for stealing the journal?  
Alex: Kind of.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off then looks over at Reagan.)

Kate: It wasn't easy and it wasn't as fast some people might think. It was far from it.  
Alex: Okay.  
Kate: I did a lot of thinking while Safiyah had me hidden away from my friends and my family.  
Alex: Okay.  
Kate: I told myself that when i can i find away to escape or get rescued which ever it was.  
Alex: Okay.  
Kate: I wanted to get back to Gotham and try to make things right with everyone my dad being one of them. Surprise surprise he are ready knew that i'm Batwoman so.

(Alex looks at her nods her head at her.)

Alex: How?  
Kate: Alice told him.  
Alex: Oh.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Alex: Well that sucks.  
Kate: It does. And it doesn't after hearing that he said he still didn't like it. But he said as long as i'm the one in the suit he doesn't think it's so bad.  
Alex: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. But then not long after arriving back in Gotham i ran into Reagan and we started talking.  
Alex: How long?  
Kate: After four or five more run in's i had asked her out again and promised her it wouldn't be like the last time.  
Alex: And?  
Kate: Ryan my sister's girlfriend.   
Alex: You didn't.  
Kate: No. She had helped them out so much while i was missing i didn't feel right. Just tossing her aside so i asked her to stay on the team so that she could help out 

on a lot of things. Mainly with the bad guys so.  
Alex: Like an informant.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Alex: Wow.

(As they continue to talk Reagan and Kelly turn and look at them then smile at them as they grab up their drinks and head over to the table and then sit down next to 

them.)

Kelly: So what did we miss?  
Alex: Not a whole lot.  
Kelly: Okay than.

(They start laughing then calm down as they get back to their conversations as their talking Reagan looks at Kate who looks more relaxed then she did when they first 

arrived on their double date with Alex and Kelly.)

Reagan: Hey.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: I'm are right.  
Reagan: You seem a lot more relaxed then when we got here?  
Kate: I guess being around someone i know helps out a lot.  
Reagan: It does. And you talked about Ryan didn't you?  
Kate: She might of come up in conversation.  
Reagan: Should i be worried?  
Kate: No. And you know why?  
Reagan: Why?  
Kate: Because i'm here with you and Ryan's in love my sister.

(Reagan laughs at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I love you.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: I love you too.  
Alex: Barf.

(Kelly starts laughing at Kate's face as she throws popcorn at her friends head getting her to laugh even more at her.)

Kate: I'm so insulted.  
Reagan: Yeah well at least you have some great friends here.  
Kate: I got even better ones in Gotham. And Luke doesn't count.

(Reagan laughs at her as they continue on with their date along side Alex and Kelly as the night wears on both Kate and Reagan find themselves having a lot of fun with 

Kelly and Alex as their dates continue both Kate and Alex went to the pool table to talk and play a game of pool as their girlfriends stand around and joke around.)

Kelly: How good at pool is Kate?  
Reagan: Better than Alex.  
Alex: Hey.  
Reagan: I've heard the stories from your ex fiancee.  
Alex: Man.

(They continue to laugh at her.)

Kate: Such love.  
Alex: Yeah no shit.

(They continue to play a round. As their playing unknown to them both Mark and Wendy had left Chicago and flew in thanks to Kara and Clark and brought them to National 

City to spend time with Kate and Reagan on their double date with Alex and Kelly.)

Mark: I play winner.

(Alex turns and looks at him.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You are right Kate?  
Kate: Yeah. Just you know kicking Alex's butt.  
Mark: I'll have to text Maggie in the morning and tell her.  
Kate: Please do.

(He laughs at her as he walks over to Reagan and Kelly.)

Reagan: I'm actually really glad you two are here?  
Wendy: What's wrong?  
Kelly: Did you know Kate still has fear of flying after?  
Mark: No. I didn't.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(He looks over at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: Huh. Well me and Wendy can fly back to Gotham with you guys. Or we can fly into Chicago so we can pick up my truck.  
Reagan: Actually i think that be best.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kelly: Why'd you guys cut your double dates short?  
Wendy: My former partner tried to kiss me again.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: And he did it right in front of me and his girlfriend.

(They look at each other annoyed.)

Mark: Yeah she wasn't to happy. And oddly enough she wasn't mad at her.  
Kelly: It wouldn't of been her fault.  
Mark: True. So i called for Kara and Clark and they flew us here so.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He nods his head at her. Through out the night all three couples remain at the alien bar talking and joking around about old and new cases that involve the DEO and 

the Crows including some of the cases for Batwoman. As their dates continued Mark and Wendy continued to joke around with Kelly and Reagan about Kate and Kara when 

they had first met which then resulted in Kate throw popcorn at him. Which got both of their girls to laugh at them. Seeing Kate finally relaxed Reagan smiled at her 

and then looked at Mark who looked like he was so happy at finally being with someone who made him as happy as Kate made her and it being Valentine's day i don't think 

either couple of seen how this day was going to end for them but are glad they were joined by both Mark and Wendy it is taking lot out of both Kate and Reagan not to 

go to Chicago and punche the hell out of him. But for the most part their all there together talking and having fun.


	2. Kagan and Becalamity Double Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another Kagan one shot with Becalamity. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Out on the streets of Gotham people are either going to or from work or going out to get those last minute Valentine's gifts. Which something a lot of people towards 

one of the most romantic days of the year. Or in someones case going out ring shopping so that she can ask one of the most important questions of her life and hopes 

that she'll say yes. Over at one of the jewelry stores in Gotham Calamity's in there with Chloe hoping to find a ring for Beca but isn't having any luck.)

Chloe: You are right?  
Calamity: I can't seem to find the right ring for her.  
Chloe: You do realize whatever kind of ring you get her she's going to love it.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Chloe: So what's the problem?  
Calamity: Their all too pretty i can't pick.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Laugh it up Beale.  
Chloe: Okay i'm sorry it's just. Cal come on it's not that hard.  
Calamity: And how long did it take for Chicago to find your's?  
Chloe: Awhile.  
Calamity: I rest my case.  
Chloe: You would of made one hell of a lawyer.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Well i do have a law degree.  
Chloe: You do.  
Calamity: I do.   
Chloe: Why aren't you in one of those fancy office's in a law firm.  
Calamity: Because i like being a musician.  
Chloe: So mention it?  
Calamity: I just like seeing people's reactions when i bring it up.  
Chloe: You told Beca this didn't you?  
Calamity: Yes.   
Chloe: No wonder she liked you.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Still sore Beale?  
Chloe: No. I'm glad you she moved on. Kind of surprised it was with the lead singer of a band with the member who asked if we were a cover band.

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Chloe: Like Karaoke.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Calamity: Okay okay i get it. We were bitches back then.  
Chloe: You said it i didn't.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Chloe: But of all honesty i really am glad she moved on.   
Calamity: You didn't seem so happy back then?  
Chloe: I know. And i'm still trying to be happy for you two.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She smiles at her as they continue to look at rings for Beca. And for the next ten to twenty minutes they look until Calamity finally sees one she believes Beca will 

like and ask them to see up close once they hand it to her she looks it and then shows Chloe who looks at it.)

Chloe: Oh wow. This is gorgeous.  
Calamity: It is.   
Chloe: Beca will definitely love this one.  
Calamity: Yeah?  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay. I'll take this one.

(He nods his head at her and grabs out the box it was in once they have it he rings it up and tells Calamity the price and she hands him her credit card once he has it 

he starts working on checking her out. Once she's all checked out and with the ring baught he hands her back her credit card once she has she puts it back into her 

wallet and puts it away once everything's settled she smiles at him then they both turn and walk out of the store and walk off towards her car. Over at Wayne tower 

down in the Bat Cave Kate's going over some case files that Luke had found as she's going through them Ryan walks up to her and looks at her.)

Ryan: What's that?

(Kate looks up at her.)

Kate: An old accident report but it doesn't make any sense.  
Ryan: Why what's wrong?  
Kate: According to this report the driver lost control of his car and drove into the river.  
Ryan: Okay.  
Kate: Mary treated this person's injuries the day it happened and he said his breaks had gone out.  
Ryan: Think someone tampered with his break lines.  
Kate: Or something.   
Ryan: Does it say who was the investigating Agent or detective?

(Kate looks at the file and sees the name.)

Kate: Sophie Moore.

(Ryan looks at her and then looks off.)

Ryan: Think she even talked to the guys before writing up that report?  
Kate: I'm sure she did.   
Ryan: But.  
Kate: Yes she does.

(Ryan's trying to keep from laughing.)

Ryan: See now i know your girlfriend wouldn't be to happy that you just did that.  
Kate: It's okay. She's got nice butt too.  
Ryan: So do you.

(Kate looks at her and Ryan starts laughing at her face.)

Kate: You do realize inside of this cave and over at the Hold up i am your boss right.  
Ryan: I am aware of that. And i was just saying and i love Mary i do.

(Kate starts laughing at her face as Luke and Mark walk up to them.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Kate: Ryan's blushing.  
Ryan: No i'm not.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: She said i have nice butt.  
Mark: That's okay so does Luke.

(He looks at him as the girls start laughing at him.)

Luke: (Acting gay) Oh shoot.

(They continue to laugh as Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: You two have been spending way to much together.  
Mark: Yeah i know. And it's her fault.

(Luke nods his head in agreement.)

Kate: It is not.

(They continue to laugh at her.)

Luke: I would stay out of this. But it's to much fun.

(Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is and then mutes it as he goes back to his conversation with Kate. As their conversation continues Luke 

looks up at the screen and gets Kate's attention who gets up and walks over to it.)

Kate: Damn it.

(She walks off towards the elevator to go up and see what he wants.)

Mark: Olsen seriously?  
Ryan: What's this pricks deal with Kate anyway?  
Mark: Batwoman won't let him help her.  
Ryan: Oh boo hoo. Cry me a damn river.  
Mark: He'll be crying more then a river.  
Ryan: Yeah i'm sure.  
Mark: So what are you and Mary doing for Valentine's Day?  
Ryan: Mostly staying in and watching movies.  
Mark: Sounds good.  
Ryan: It does. I mean what do new couples normally do?  
Mark: Go out and have fun.  
Ryan: Yeah well with all of this and her clinic.  
Mark: I hear ya.

(She laughs at him as they watch the screen as Kate walks off of the elevator and closes the door behind her just not enough to where she can't get back down to the 

Bat Cave. As she gets to her desk she looks down at one of the files on her desk and picks it up to see what it is. As she's looking through it he walks off of the 

elevator and over to her.)

Kate: James Olsen what do i owe the visit of the man whose clearly not taking the hint that Reagan's my girlfriend. Or that Batwoman doesn't want Guardian's help.  
James: Now wait a minute.  
Kate: You're calling my girlfriend all times of the night. You're always showing up my bust without me wanting you there. It's almost like i need to get the Crows onto 

you.

James: Now wait a minute.  
Kate: See i might be a pain in the Crows ass. But at least i'm getting more respect from them then you are.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed. Then Reagan walks into her office and sees James.)

Reagan: Now you're harassing my girlfriend?

(He turns and looks at her.)

James: I don't know why you two hate me so much.  
Kate: Let me count the number of calls you've made to my girlfriend and tell you how much.  
James: I just want to help clean up the streets of Gotham.  
Kate: That's what we have me and the Crows for. And if you don't stop showing up. I'm gonna put in a call to the Crows and tell them there's a new pest in my city.  
James: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: Why is it whenever something goes down another city you keep sticking your nose into something that's none of your business.  
James: Look.  
Mark: Go back to National City James and stay there.  
James: I don't have to do anything.  
Mark: I mean't what i said James i see you dressed up as Guardian and The Crows will be my first call.  
James: Why don't you ever do it with the Bat?  
Mark: That's because unlike you. I like the bat.  
James: You like the Green Arrow and The Flash better too?  
Mark: Oh i do. See the Flash and the Green Arrow are good looking.  
Kate: How you know that about that Flash?  
Mark: I mean't the Green Arrow. Since everyone knows that Oliver Queens the Green Arrow. So If you'll please leave the building before i kick your ass out myself.

(He looks at him then turns and walks off.)

Kate: He's not gonna leave her alone is he?  
Mark: No he won't and with him now being in Gotham.  
Kate: He's going to make my job as Batwoman all the more harder.  
Mark: Not unless we get your dad onto his case.  
Kate: How. He's smart. He'd be gone before the Crows even get within feet of him.  
Mark: And what if we could get him to meet up with Batwoman.  
Kate: Then they'd arrest me.  
Mark: Kate The Crows know you trust you.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: They don't know Guardian he's new your father knows he can't trust him.  
Kate: How's that?  
Mark: Well for one thing. I know something that could really screw him over.  
Reagan: And that is?  
Mark: Back when i worked with the DEO on the old earth.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Guardian was wanted for murder.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Maggie Sawyer was the arresting detective. They even had a warrant out for his arrest.

(Luke goes to Kate's computer and starts looking it up. As he's looking Reagan's phone goes off and she looks to see who it is seeing the number she laughs at it and 

answers it.)

Reagan: Hey Cal what's up?  
Calamity: What you and Kate on Valentine's day?  
Reagan: I don't know why?  
Calamity: I was kind of hoping you two could join me and Beca for dinner.

(Reagan looks at Kate.)

Reagan: Hey babe.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Calamity wants to know if wanna join her and Beca for Dinner on Valentine's day.  
Kate: Like a double date?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: It's fine with me. As long as i don't have to get onto a plane.

(Reagan smiles at her.)

Reagan: Yeah sure we'll go. Where do you us to meet you?  
Calamity: That Italian place. Santino's.  
Reagan: Yeah okay i'll let Kate know.  
Calamity: Seven O'clock to late?  
Reagan: No.  
Calamity: Okay we'll meet you there.  
Reagan: Okay. Bye.  
Calamity: Bye.

(Then she hangs up and looks at Chloe who can tell she's nervous.)

Chloe: She's gonna say yes.

(She looks at her and laughs. Back over at Wayne tower Luke found the story on Guardian being wanted for the murder of a man back in 2016.)

Kate: Wow. I guess he's not a clean as he wants people to believe.  
Mark: No he's not.  
Ryan: Wait i remember reading about that.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Luke: How?  
Ryan: It was in every paper Luke. A warrant had gone out for the arrest of Guardian for this guys murder and his friends were all pissed off at the cops because of it.  
Mark: Yeah James tried to use the. The only reason their after me is because i'm black card.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Seriously.  
Mark: And yet the arresting detective is Hispanic.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Ryan: And then a couple of days later he was cleared of all charges due to them finding the man who killed him.  
Kate: Who was it?  
Mark: A man wanting revenge for his wife's death. You know the normal crap.  
Kate: Sounds about right.  
Ryan: And when he was cleared.  
Mark: He went back out on the streets to be Guardian.  
Kate: Did Kara know he was Guardian?  
Mark: No. At least not until her and Mon-El were looking for you remember Live wire?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Yeah well they went looking for her and well things kind of got out of hand and when Kara found out that James is Guardian.  
Kate: She wasn't to happy with him.  
Mark: No she wasn't. In fact neither was J'onn.  
Kate: Why would it of bothered him so much?  
Mark: The suit James wears is well.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: James Guardian suit is technically DEO property.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. The metural Winn used came from the DEO.  
Kate: So why the hell does he still have it?  
Mark: The DEO doesn't exist anymore.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Lex blew it up and we lost a lot of good agents.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Kate Vera was in the building when it blew.

(She looks at him and then to Luke who looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Tell me?  
Mark: She lived in fact they all did.

(She hugs him getting him to smile at her. Then she pulls way from him.)

Ryan: Mark!  
Mark: It came at a price. I mean she can still walk but.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: She can't have kids.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: And Guardian was no where to be seen.

(Then it hits Luke why Mark doesn't like him.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Kate: Did you tell my dad and Sophie any of this?  
Mark: Well not yet. 

(She laughs at him.)

Ryan: So what we do?  
Mark: I can take this information down to the Crows. But James will find away to fight it.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: Take this down to my dad and tell him.  
Mark: Okay. You gonna be okay Reagan?  
Reagan: Yeah i'll be just fine just go.

(He nods his head at her as he walks out of the office to go and tell Jacob.)

Minutes later.

(Over at Crows Head Quarters Mark walks into the building and heads over to their command center as he gets there he walks over to Sophie and Julia and has them follow 

him up to Jacob's office as they get there he knocks on the door and Jacob waves them into the office as they walk in Julia closes the door behind them.)

Jacob: What's going on?  
Mark: I know away we can finally get raid of Guardian.  
Jacob: How?

(Mark hands him the file from the NCPD on the case involving a man that was killed back in 2016.)

Sophie: Do i even wanna know how you got this?  
Mark: Probably not.

(She laughs at him as Jacob continues to read through the file. Once he finishes he looks at him.)

Jacob: And let me guess he went on to say that. The only reason the police were after him is because he's black?  
Mark: That about sums it up. And the only other thing is.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Maggie Sawyer's Hispanic.  
Julia: So that card wouldn't of worked on her.  
Mark: No it wouldn't of. I mean i know black people have their issues with being called names. But Maggie had it worse and it came from parents.  
Sophie: The whole thing with her being Gay?  
Mark: Yes. Her father is from Mexico him along with his wife weren't to happy when they found out their only daughter is gay.  
Jacob: Okay so how does this help us solve our Guardian problem?  
Mark: Well we all know the crazies come out at night.  
Sophie: And if something happens.  
Mark: Guardian will more and likely show up on the same scene as Batwoman.  
Jacob: And here i thought Batwoman was the only pain in the ass.  
Mark: Yeah well she's your daughter sir.  
Jacob: I know. She's still a pain in the ass.  
Mark: This is true.

(They laugh at him.)

Jacob: Are right. Well if we can get him and Batwoman in the same area.  
Mark: I'm sure we can manage that. But if i remember things right.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: Back in National City Guardian had help in order to get to where he was going.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Mark: We catch who helps him. Guardian can't get away before we arrive on scene.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Jacob: You two have a problem with this?  
Julia: No.  
Sophie: No sir.   
Jacob: Okay good. Let's get this plan going.  
Mark: Yes sir. And hey what you know we'll have a better Valentine's day this year.

(They laugh at him as he walks out of the office and he calls Kate who answers right away.)

Mark: He's in.  
Kate: Are right. Get back here we'll figure out how to get raid of Guardian.  
Mark: Yes ma'am Batwoman.

(She laughs on the other end. Then she hangs up with him.)

Kate: Sorry Ryan.  
Ryan: That's okay. He's right. You're Gotham's hero. Not him.  
Kate: Well thank you.  
Ryan: You're welcome.

Later that night down in the bat cave Kate's getting ready to go out on her nightly rounds as Ryan is over at the Hold up working her shift and Mary being Mary was 

more and likely drulling over her girlfriend behind the counter. Meanwhile out on the streets of Gotham Mark's looking around for anyone with a truck that could help 

Guardian get away then Julia notices something and tells Mark to pull over he does and stops the truck once it's stopped he shuts it off and then they all get out of 

it as they get out they close their doors quietly and run up to the truck as they get there both Mark and Tyler grab the doors and quickly open it showing Winn inside 

of it hearing the doors open he turns and sees a group of agents with guns pointed at him.)

Winn: Whoa.  
Mark: Well hello there Agent Schott.

(He looks at him and then looks off knowing how Mark still feels about James after what happened to the DEO.)

Mark: (Comms) We've got Winn Schott Commander.  
Jacob: (Comms) Okay good. Keep him there.   
Mark: Yes sir.

(He gets into the truck and looks at all of the computers and sound equipment they have.)

Sophie: This is a lot stuff in here agent Schott.  
Winn: Thank you. What you doing here?  
Mark: My job. And taking down a wanted criminal.

(Winn looks at him and then to Sophie and Julia.)

Winn: Oh Mark come on James isn't.  
Mark: He is in Gotham. See Gotham are ready has a hero. We don't need another one.   
Winn: Oh come on The Flash Arrow the Legends and Supergirl are allowed here. But Guardian isn't.  
Mark: No. Not him not after what he did.  
Winn: Are you freaken kidding me?  
Mark: Because of him four of my friends were still inside of the building when it blew.  
Winn: You know what he was doing.  
Mark: Still acting like he's better than Supergirl?

(Winn looks at him and can tell Mark's never going to forgive James for what happened to Veracity.)

Winn: Mark come on. We've been friends for years. All of sudden we're not.  
Mark: No me and you are friends. James is dead to me.

(Then he gets out of the truck and walks over to his own.)

Winn: It was an accident.  
Julia: An accident that nearly costed him his girlfriend.

(Then she walks off to go and talk to Mark. Then something comes over the radio's.)

Mark: (Comms) Kate!  
Kate: (Comms) On it.  
Veracity: Kate if you're gonna beat Guardian to this call there is one thing you can take.  
Kate: What?

(She walks over to her bat tools and grabs up the sticky bomb launchers and fires it at the wall that has the Bat Mobile behind it as it hits it explodes and Kate 

rushes over to it.)

Kate: No.  
Luke: Kate i'd hurry.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She quickly gets in and starts it up once it's on she quickly puts it into drive and drives off as the doors open to let her out. As she drives out Luke looks at 

Veracity and fists bumps her getting her to laugh as they both walk back into the bat cave to give Kate directions to the call. Out by where they are Mark hears 

something and has to quickly move out of the way and then turns to look at Julia whose laughing.)

Mark: I think she found it.  
Julia: Oh yeah.  
Mark: (Comms) Veracity i could kiss you.

(She laughs on the other end. Over by where their waiting for Guardian Kate pulls up and stops getting the Crows to turn and look.)

Tyler: Is that?  
Jacob: Son of a bitch.

(She shuts it off and gets out of it as she gets out she puts her garbling gun up and fires it up and it pulls her up. Seconds later Guardian pulls up and sees the 

Crows there he goes to turn around and ride off but Kate lands behind him and he turns to see her. But he manages to take off only to have Mark throw a stick into his 

wheels sending him over the bikes handles and onto his back. He quickly takes his helmet off and turns to look at Mark along with a line of Crows with their weapons on 

him.)

James: Seriously?  
Mark: On your knees Olsen.

(He looks at him not sure of what to do.)

Jacob: On your knees.  
James: You allow her the Arrow Supergirl The Flash and the Legends here. But not me.

(Just then he gets pushed over by one of the agents behind him and he turns to see who it is and knows the face. As Jacob walks forward and cuff's him.)

Jacob: You left my daughter and her bandmates to die in a building you knew was about to blow up. And you really think we're gonna trust you to be in this city.

(He looks around then puts his head down as Tyler walks forward and puts him in handcuff's.)

Tyler: You're not a hero Olsen. You're a coward.

(They get him up and walk off towards their armored vehicle with him.)

Jacob: You are right?  
Kate: I'm fine.

(He nods his head at her as she walks back to the car and gets into it. Over in National City,CA Kara and Alex are watching the news along with everyone else not sure 

of what to say.)

Kara: Damn you James.

(She looks at her sister who puts her head down not sure of what to say to her and then looks at her girlfriend whose just as annoyed with her brother.)

Kelly: Shit.

The following night.

(Over at Santino's Italian Restaurant. Both couples are there talking and joking around also enjoying themselves. As both couples sit there talking Beca wonders why they 

hadn't done this yet. And why Calamity waited until Valentine's day to invite them out on a double date. But isn't complaining because she still has the woman she 

loves with her and isn't going to change that. That is until she brings up what Calamity called her before she walked off.)

Calamity: Hey now wait a minute.  
Beca: Sorry Hot stuff didn't you right.

(Calamity puts her head down as Kate and Reagan start laughing at her face.)

Calamity: Oh my god.

(Their still laughing then calm down.)

Beca: I'd say that's what she said. But it be a mute point.

(They continue to laugh then finally clam down.)

Reagan: Oh this is too good.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Babe shut up.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: Anyway. You still gonna do it?  
Calamity: I don't think i want too now.

(They start laughing again then calm down again as she gets up and walks around to Beca's side and pulls something out of her coat pocket still laughing.)

Calamity: Shut up Ares.

(She's behind her laughing then calms down behind her.)

Beca: What's going on?  
Calamity: Well if i can stop laughing long enough.  
Beca: Okay.

(Calamity gets down onto one knee and opens the box once it's open she looks at her.)

Calamity: I had this whole speech about what i was going to say but. In between the jokes and laughter i forgot.   
Beca: And yet she can remember her song lyrics.  
Calamity: Not all the time.

(Beca smiles at her.)

Calamity: Anyway. But the important part is.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Beca Mitchell.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: What is up with you?  
Calamity: Will you marry me?

(Beca looks at her and then down at the ring and smiles at her as she nods her head at her.)

Calamity: I need words here babe.  
Beca: Yes.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she continues to smile in it then she pulls away from her. As she pulls away from her she puts the ring 

onto her finger and kisses her head then pulls away from it as they get back to their dinner and the waiter brought out some Champaign for the happy couple who 

celebrated until the place closed and well into the night and into the next morning. After a number of hours of love making they both fell asleep and slept through out 

the day and into the next night. As their both asleep Beca turned over and wrapped her arm around her fiancee's waste smiling in her sleep because she never once 

thought that she would end up with the lead singer of the rival band and never did she think they would make it this long but she's glad she stuck it out and can't 

wait to call Calamity her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because for right now. Coming up later will be the last story for Valentine's day. Until i can think of something for Superbat. Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because with Valentine's day being two weeks away i wanted to get some Valentine's day fanfics out starting with one of my favorite Ships from Batwoman. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it and little bit later will be another Valentine's day fanfic only this will be with both Batmoore along with Ryan and Mary. I don't really have a ship name for them yet. But feel free to let me know down in the comments below what their ship name for should be.


End file.
